


Обещаю

by Lili_T_h



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h
Summary: Юра и не узнал бы, если бы не слитое в сеть видео с какой-то тусовки таких же адреналиновых маньяков, где прекрасно видно, как Отабек надевает шлем и срывается с такой скоростью, что на поворотах его закладывает в бок, и одному богу известно, почему колено раз за разом остается не стесанным.





	Обещаю

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Мятный пряник расползался во рту, оставляя после себя чуть горчащую прохладу. Юра почти не жевал его, а растирал языком о нёбо, наслаждаясь обволакивающим вкусом. Часы тикали, но Юра запретил себе смотреть на них. Потому что стоило только взглянуть на бегущие стрелки — он начинал параноить.

Так происходило каждый раз, когда Отабек уезжал кататься и не выходил на связь в положенное время. «Я просто развеюсь, Юр». Просто, ага, как же!

Юра постучал ногтем по остывшему боку чашки. От пряников, несмотря на мягкость и свежесть, на нёбе уже грозилась образоваться мозоль.

Знает он это «просто». Когда Отабек катал Юру, то ездил с нормальной скоростью — Юра не обращал внимания, сколько в цифрах, но с вполне приличной, а вот один…

Юра и не узнал бы, если бы не слитое в сеть видео с какой-то тусовки таких же адреналиновых маньяков, где прекрасно видно, как Отабек надевает шлем и срывается с такой скоростью, что на поворотах его закладывает вбок, и одному богу известно, почему колено раз за разом остается нестёсанным.

Юра взял упаковку от пряников в руки и глянул состав — и правда, не стоило брать первые попавшиеся — содержание всяких «идентичных натуральному» зашкаливало и вполне ясно объясняло ядреный мятный вкус.

Юра, помнится, долго молчал, не зная, как подступиться и как правильно начать разговор. Выглядеть малолетней истеричкой не хотелось совсем. Но как объяснить родному человеку что то, что в шестнадцать вызывало в нем восторженный трепет, теперь являлось главной причиной бессонницы?

Много позже, после такой же задержки, как сегодня, он сдался, решил, что умалчиванием делает только хуже и показал Отабеку видео. Спросил только: «Зачем?» Отабек сказал, что так расслабляется. Обещал быть осторожным.

Но в такие дни, сколько бы Юра ни запрещал себе думать о плохом, мысли лезли сами. Забивались в мозг, как черви, и грызли так, что было больно. Бесконечное «а если…» сводило с ума.

Юра заедал, затирал, надраивая квартиру до блеска, пересматривал любимые фильмы и перечитывал любимые книги. Спасало плохо. И как спастись, когда в твоей голове копошится такое?

Сейчас он приедет, — говорил себе Юра. — Сейчас все будет хорошо.

За столько лет ни одной аварии. Они уже три года вместе, и до этого он тоже катался.

Все будет хорошо.

Юра не знал, как объяснить Отабеку свои переживания — может, разница в менталитете? Может, Отабеку религия не позволяла понять, что у русских в генетическом коде заложено думать о плохом в первую очередь?

Чай остыл окончательно. Пряники Юра убрал и не знал уже, чем еще себя занять.

Под боком урчал Пётя — вот кому хорошо: пожрал, поспал, тебя погладили, и никаких забот, кроме стрижки когтей.

Телефон зазвонил. На дисплее входящим вызовом высветилось улыбающееся лицо Отабека. «Ну, сейчас он у меня получит», — подумал Юра.

— Юр, ты только не волнуйся, — сказала трубка голосом Отабека.

Сердце предательски сделало кульбит и пошло на разгон.

— Ты в курсе, что от таких слов как раз и начинают волноваться? — Юра нервно хихикнул. — Что там? Ты залетел?

Юра пожевал губу, в трубке шумно выдохнуло, прокашлялось. В ушах застучало. Ну же, — подумал Юра, — давай, скажи, что все хорошо.

— Ну!

— Все хорошо, но я в больнице.

Сердце ухнуло вниз, противно проезжаясь по всем остальным органам, Юру замутило. Он сел — и когда только встать успел?

— Где?

— Тебе не нужно приезжать, Юр, все хорошо, просто…

— Где ты?

— Юр…

— Отабек, я сейчас обзвоню все больницы, но узнаю, где ты.

Путем угроз адрес все же удалось выбить. Хотя, казалось бы, что могло быть проще и логичнее городской травмы? В голове разливался молочно-белый туман. Будто все сейчас не с ним происходит, а Юра — просто случайный зритель.

Он пощипал себя за ногу — не помогло. Морок не рассеялся, руки по-прежнему тряслись, и дышалось все так же плохо.

«У него был бодрый голос», — сказал себе Юра. — «Когда больно, такого голоса не может быть. У него все хорошо».

Когда Юра называл адрес таксисту, голос дрожал. Сидение продавилось под ним. Пахло дешевым ароматизатором и сигаретами.

А вдруг его обкололи чем? Тренировки, соревнования… Что теперь? Юра вгрызся в сухую кожицу на пальце. Косо глянул на таксиста, тот смотрел на дорогу. Юре захотелось ему вдарить, чтоб не полз как черепаха. Да что ж такое?! У него там Отабек в больнице, а они ползут!

Еле-еле взял себя в руки. В конце концов водитель ни при чем. Не гонит как раз для того, чтобы Юра не оказался на соседней с Отабеком койке. Молодец, все правильно делает.

Господи! Да что ж там с ним? И ведь ни слова не сказал, кроме своего извечного «все хорошо».

Все у него хорошо. Всегда. А у Юры, кажется, сейчас первые седые волосы появятся.

Засранец.

Внутри все бултыхалось, будто хотело наружу выбраться. Гребаный свет.

Юра откинул голову на сиденье, посмотрел в потолок. Вспомнил, как у деда в старых жигулях был потолок в мелкую точку, и, если долго смотреть, казалось, что он становился ниже и будто многослойный. После этого Юра часто засыпал — видимо, укачивало, а потом как-то резко перестало.

— Нам еще долго? — спросил он у водителя.

— Минут десять.

Юра выдохнул и обнял себя руками.

В палату практически вбежал — пришлось дать денег на входе и дежурной медсестре.

Вроде и плохо, что все в этой стране продается, но в таких ситуациях — единственное спасение. Так и не пустили бы — ведь не родственник. И никакой бумажки, подтверждающей, что «мое, мне можно». Проклятая бюрократия.

Отабек лежал в пустой четырехместной палате. На фоне бледно-зеленых стен с беленым верхом и беловато-серого белья он выглядел слишком неправильно. Смуглый после жаркого лета, красивый как черт, будто прифотошопил его кто-то на этот унылый фон. Еще повезло, что народу больше не было, кроме него, а то посиди, пообжимайся со своим парнем в «толерантной» российской больничке, и тебя шустро сделают пациентом того же отделения.

«Зато на соседних койках лежать будем», — со смешком подумал Юра.

Он застыл на пороге — из тела будто все жилы и кости разом вытянули, ноги стали ватные и слабые-слабые. Над верхней губой и по позвоночнику пробежала мерзкая испарина. Отабек лежал в майке, в которой уехал. Такой же родной, как и раньше.

Рука была в гипсе, и от гипса выше расползалось темное, страшное. По пояс он был под мерзким больничным одеялом с маленьким синим штампиком в углу. Юра буквально почувствовал, какое оно жесткое, и пахнет, должно быть, ужасно.

Горло сдавило. Он взялся рукой за косяк. Отабек молча смотрел на него.

Юра вздохнул глубоко, подошел ближе. Глаза пекло нещадно, и руки задрожали, словно неродные. Он присел на краешек койки. В нос как-то разом, будто вытащили заглушки, ударил резкий запах больницы и чуть-чуть — Отабека.

Лучше бы наоборот.

— Ну что ты? — растерянно прошептал Отабек, и Юра стер противную влагу с щеки. Покачал головой и осторожно взял здоровую руку в свою, погладил большим пальцем.

— Юра, все хорошо, — осторожно начал Отабек.

Юра уперся лбом в ту руку, что держал, и заревел, как не ревел, наверное, с маминой смерти. Давясь воздухом, собственными всхлипами и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы завыть.

— Я каждый раз, когда ты уезжаешь, с ума схожу, — начал Юра дрожащим голосом. — Я больше не смогу, знаешь? Я вздернусь к чертовой матери, если с тобой что-то случится, ты понимаешь?

Он поднял глаза, Отабек сидел: брови удивленные, глаза круглые, рот приоткрыт.

— Только запястье, Юр…

Юра отмахнулся, хлюпнул носом и утер лицо рукавом. Посмотрел Отабеку прямо в глаза.

— Я серьезно.

— Юр, ну ничего же страшного, запястье быстро заживет, там несерьезно, небольшие ушибы.

Юра молчал. Отабек погладил его по щеке. Юра всхлипнул еще громче. Подышал широко открытым ртом.

— Я крышей еду, понимаешь? Я не могу, когда ты уезжаешь! У меня сил больше нет! Знал бы ты, что у меня в голове крутится, пока ты там… — и снова всхлипнул. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я больной на всю голову. Скорее всего так и есть. Но я не могу-у-у больше!

— Юр.

— Ну что Юр? Что, скажи мне! Если я вдруг отъеду, как тебе будет, а? Хотя нет. Молчи. Если я отъеду, мне уже будет никак. А вот если ты умрешь, я следом отправлюсь, понимаешь? И меня ничто не задержит. Ни дед, ни кто-либо еще.

Отабек сделал сложное лицо. Юру колотило, и он снова уперся в здоровую руку, потерся щекой и сидел так, пока позвоночник не заныл от натуги.

В коридоре послышались шаги. Юра сел ровно. Снова вытер лицо, подумал: «Да что за фигня такая? За всю жизнь столько не плакал, сколько сегодня!»

Шаги миновали палату. Юра заговорил.

— Бек, — голос хрипел, и Юра сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить, — тебе… Ну, если тебе так не хватает адреналина, давай с парашюта прыгать? Только вместе, прыгают же как-то на одном, я видел.

— Ты же высоты боишься, — с улыбкой сказал Отабек и чуть сжал его руку.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Юра. — Зато если не раскроется, то мы вместе…

Отабек фыркнул. Юра подумал: «Смеется он, посмотрите».

— А ездить мы на чем будем?

— Машину возьмем, — Юра пожал плечами, — крутую какую-нибудь. Не гоночную, но крутую. Джип. Хаммер какой-нибудь, чтобы если что…

— Танк, — подсказал Отабек.

— Танк, — кивнул Юра.

Он улыбнулся, кажется, первый раз за вечер; положил ладонь Отабеку на щеку, погладил. Отабек извернулся и чмокнул в самый центр. У Юры внутри наконец отпустило, будто воздух стравили, и стало легче дышать. Он прошептал:

— Ты обещаешь?

— Танк? — фыркнул Отабек.

Юра покачал головой.

— Не участвовать больше в этом кошмаре. Вообще ни в чем опасном. Только если со мной.

Отабек помолчал. Покряхтел, усаживаясь выше, притянул его к себе, поцеловал в губы, проходясь языком по губам, толкаясь внутрь так, как Юра любил больше всего, и прошептал:

— Обещаю.


End file.
